Extraordinary Love
by Cofkett
Summary: They have a small curious child who walks in on them. They have to delicately explain what he saw. Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Mild M.


**A slightly less kinky kink.**

**Pairing: Castle/Beckett**

**Prompt: They have a small curious child who walks in on them having sex. They have to delicately explain what he saw.**

* * *

"Oh, Kate," Rick groaned as his wife rode him, cupping her breasts as sweat glistened on her skin. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, God Rick'" Kate replied breathlessly. "That feels so good."

"Ohhh, I love you."

She smiled and reached down to kiss him."Hmm, I love you too, Babe."

"Mommy?"

Rick froze as Kate turned, both staring in horror at their four-year-old son, standing in the doorway.

Kate hastily climbed off of her husband as they both covered themselves with the sheets.

"Thomas," Kate said, trying to control her breathing.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" Rick asked in an oddly high-pitched voice.

"I heard noises."

"Oh we're sorry, sweetie, did we wake you?" Kate asked.

"What were you doing to Daddy?"

Kate and and Rick exchanged a glance. This was not the time and place they'd imagined having this discussion with their son. On the other hand, they had always vowed to be open and honest with their children. Nodding in silent agreement, Rick turned on the lamp while Kate sat on the foot of the bed.

"Come sit next to me," she said, patting the bed.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Tom, Mommy wasn't hurting me," his father said, tying a tight knot on the sheet wrapped around him and sitting next to her on the bed.

Thomas climbed between them.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Well, Thomas, "Rick replied, "Mommy and Daddy were making love."

Thomas's eyes narrowed.

" Making love ? Why would you need to make more love? I thought you already loved each other."

"Oh, we do, Tom," Kate assured him, "we love each other so much that sometimes it almost explodes out of us, so to stop that from happening we express it to each other in different ways. Sometimes, we hug and kiss."

"Yeah, you do that a _lot."_

Rick and Kate chuckled, glad some of the tension was easing.

"And sometimes we just tell each other; we do that a lot too, don't we?" Rick said.

" Uh-huh," Tom said, nodding.

"And sometimes we show it by doing what you saw," Kate said.

"Well... if that's a way that you show love, why don't you ever do that with me, to stop me from a'sploding?"

They exchanged another look.

"Well... because it"s a special type of expression that's just for grownups, Thomas," Rick said.

"So when I'm a grownup will you let me join in?"

"Um..." Kate said, "when you're a grown up, you'll be able to find someone to express yourself with in that way. But not until you're twenty-five."

Rick eyed her.

"Or ready. Not until you 're ready."

"Why can't I do it with you guys?"

"Because it's not appropriate for family to do that type of thing with each other," Rick said.

"But you two are family," he pointed out.

"Well, yes," Kate said, " but Mommy and Daddy weren't born family. We started a new family by bringing our two families together. Remember when Daddy had that chat to you about where babies come from?"

He nodded.

"The man puts his seed into the woman's womb, which fert lizes - "

"Fertilises" Rick corrected.

" - fertilises her egg, and that grows into a baby, and then she has to push it out which Is why Mommy was so tired when Elizabeth was born, and why Aunt Meredith gets so cross with Daddy sometimes because Alexis had a huge head and they had to cut her out."

Kate eyed Rick, who raised his hands in innocence."Good job, little man,"Kate said. "Well, that happens when a man and a woman make love. "

"So... daddy made love to Aunt Meredith?"

Rick nodded.

"It was a long time ago, and at the time, Aunt Meredith and I loved each other very much. We still love each other, but in a different way. But we stayed friends, and I''m glad it happened because if it hadn't, there'd be no Alexis."

"Oh that would be no good," Thomas said. "Alexis is gonna teach me how to fence!"

"That 's great," Kate said. "So you see, fella, we can't do that with you; that's how we made you!"

"I guess that would be pretty silly."

"Yeah," Rick said. "But don't worry little man because we'll still show you how much we love you in all the other ways," he said, kissing his son on the forehead.

"All the other ways " Kate agreed , hugging her son.

Thomas nodded.

"Ok."

"Any more questions?" Kate asked.

"Just one," Thomas said.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"If that's how you made me and Elizabeth, does that mean we're made of love?"

Kate and Rick practically melted at his words.

"Yes buddy," Kate said. "You two are a product of Mommy and Daddy's extraordinary love.

Rick beamed.

"Cool," said Thomas. " I guess I can go to bed now. Goodnight!"


End file.
